musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1918
1918 in music Singles *Skeleton Jangle Original Dixieland Jazz Band *Clarinet Marmalade Blues Original Dixieland Jazz Band *Tiger Rag Original Dixieland Jass Band *At the Jass Band Ball Original Dixieland Jass Band *Bluin' the Blues Original Dixieland Jazz Band *After you've Gone/ I'm Glad I Can Make You Cry Marion Harris/Henry Burr *Rock-A-Bye Your Baby With a Dixie Melody/Alice I'm in Wonderland Al Jolson/Sterling Trio *The Jazz Dance/Jazzin' Around Blake's Jazzone Orchestra/Morse and Frankel *Bring My Bonnie Back to Me Alma Gluck *At the Jazz Band Ball Original Dixieland Jazz Band *Jazzbo Jazz Earl Fuller *Hungarian Rag - One Step Eubie Blake *The Last Long Mile/K-K-K-Katy Charles Hart/Billy Murray *The Little Old Log Cabin in the Lane Alma Gluck *Madelon Amparito Farrar *Look at 'Em Doing It Now Original Dixieland Jazz Band *Everyone's Gone Crazy 'Bout the Dog-gone Blues But I'm Happy/In the Land of Yamo Yamo Marion Harris/Van and Schenck *The Arrival of the British Troops in France A. H. Brooks and H. C. Ridout *Oh Death Where Is Thy Sting Bert Williams *Love's Garden of Roses John McCormack *La Partida Enrico Caruso *Graveyard Blues Earl Fuller *The Darktown Strutters' Ball Wilbur Sweatman *There's a Lump of Sugar Down in Dixieland / Story Book Ball Marion Harris / Billy Murray *Tishomingo Blues Yerkes Jazzarimba Orchestra *The St. Louis Blues Al Bernard *Oh Lady Lady! Jerome Kern *Change Your Name Malinda Lee Al Bernard and Ernest Hare *My Barney Lies Over the Ocean Nora Bayes *Indianola Billy Murray *Oriental Earl Fuller *Everybody's Crazy 'Bout the Doggone Blues (But I'm Happy) Wilbur Sweatman *Has Anybody Seen My Corinne? Wilbur Sweatman *A Baby's Prayer at Twilight Henry Burr *Oh! Lady, Lady Fred Van Eps *We're All Going Calling on the Kaiser Arthur Fields *Jazzie Addie Yerkes Jazzarimba Orchestra *The Darktown Strutter's Ball Premier Quartet *When Alexander Takes His Ragtime Band to France/I'm Gonna Pin My Medal on the Girl I Left Behind Marion Harris/Peerless Quartet *Till We Meet Again Albert Campbell and Henry Burr *On the Road to Calais/It's Never Too Late to Be Sorry Al Jolson/Sterling Trio *Tishomingo Blues Eddie Nelson *I'm Always Chasing Rainbows Charles Harrison *Smiles Joseph C. Smith *Elisir d'amore (Una furtiva lagrima) Alessandro Bonci *General Pershing March American Regimental Band *When I Send You a Picture of Berlin Arthur Fields *The Last Long Mile Billy Murray *Hello Central, Give Me No Man's Land Al Jolson *Melody Land Thomas Chalmers *The Volunteers March New York Military Band *Smiles Various Artists *Waiting Charles Harrison *Rock-a-Bye Your Baby With a Dixie Melody Wilbur Sweatman *Dixieland Memories No.2 Orpheus Male Chorus *Indianola Wilbur Sweatman *Hunting the Hun Arthur Fields *Mary Joseph C. Smith *The Rainbow Girl Yerkes Jazzarimba Orchestra *Dallas Blues Joe Murray *The Garden of Allah Vernon Dalhart *Flor de thé Consuelo Mayendía *There's a Lump of Sugar Down in Dixie/You Can Find a Little Dixie No Matter Where You Go Al Jolson/Al Campbell and Henry Burr *Good-Bye Alexander (Good-Bye Honey Boy) Marion Harris *Tout doucement Félix Mayol *Oh! What a Girl/You Know What I Mean Sam Ash/Irving Kaufman *National Emblem March/"Lights Out" March United States Marine Band/Arthur Pryor's Band *Belgian Rose/My Daddy's Star Campbell and Burr/Robert Lewis *In the Land O Yamo Yamo Van and Schenck *K-K-K-Katy Arthur Fields *Second Regiment Conneticut National Guard March American Regimental Band *I Hear You Calling Me/Bedouin Love Song Frank Woods/Wilfred Glenn *Tears Emerson Xylo-Phiends *Smiles Albert Campbell and Henry Burr *I'm All Bound 'Round With the Mason Dixon Line Al Jolson *Over There Enrico Caruso *They'll Be Mighty Proud in Dixie of Their Old Joe Black Albert Campbell and Henry Burr *Till We Meet Again Charles Hart and Lewis James *Maybe Some Day You'll Remember/Golden Gate Henry Burr/Charles Hart and Elliot Shaw *Just Like Washington Crossed the Delaware/Bring Back My Soldier Boy to Me Dave Bud Bernie/Frank Woods *When the Yanks Coming Marching Home Edward Levy *I Wanna Go Back Irving and Jack Kaufman *You Keep Sending 'Em Over (And We'll Keep Knocking 'Em Down)/Smiles Eddie Nelson/George Beaver *Light Your Little Lamp of Love for Me/A Little Birch Canoe and You Campbell and Burr/Sterling Trio *Rufina la peinadora Consuelo Mayendía *That's All One Mother Can Do/Tom, Dick and Harry and Jack Robert Rice/Bud Bernie *The Beast of Berlin Arthur Hall *Kiss Me Again Waltz Waikiki Hawaiian Orchestra *When the Boys Come Home/The Trumpeter Henry Burr/Charles Hart *A Good Man Is Hard to Find Louisiana Five *La glu Yvette Guilbert Events *Gabriel Fauré composed Fantaisie G gr. t. Opus 111 *Giacomo Puccini Il trittico opera writes Premieres *21 February: Easter hymn by Frank Bridge (vocals, piano; choral version only appeared in 1930) *28 February: Am Spinett Christian Sinding 's *31 March: final version of Symphony No. 7 by Asger Hamerik *25 april: Three Paganinicapriccio's by Karol Szymanowski *18 september: Songs of Alf Hurum *16 October: Lento by Frank Bridge *26 October: Blow out, you bugles of Frank Bridge *30 October: Come to me in my dreams, Adoration, Mantle or blue, Where she lies asleep, So early in the morning, O by Frank Bridge *21 november: Mélodie in c-sharp minor by Frank Bridge Category:1918